The invention relates to a method and a device for monitoring the ramming of a ram post into the ground.
Ram posts of this type general serve as supporting elements for objects of all kinds. In general, the lower end of a ram post of this type is rammed into the ground so that the lower part of the ram post is plunged into the ground and is fixed in place there in a secured position. The upper part of the ram post projects above the surface of the ground, so objects can be attached there that are then held by the ram post.
Ram posts of this type can be used in the most diverse applications. Applications are conceivable in principle in which an individual ram post is provided that solely supports an object, for instance a poster or an advertising medium.
Ram posts are used especially often in applications in which several ram posts are required to support objects. Support structures for solar modules that are designed, in particular, in the form of open-ground installations are an example of this. A series arrangement of ram posts that are rammed into the soil is required in systems of that type. The support structure, comprised of an arrangement of individual supports that then support the solar modules, is then mounted on the exposed upper ends of the ram posts.
A problem with regard to systems of that type is generally a stable, solid anchoring of the ram posts in the ground, especially in soil. A more or less stable hold of the ram posts is obtained depending on the nature of the soil. If ram posts are anchored in loose soil, as an example, only a slight hold of the ram post is obtained. Instability of the entire support structure results from that, though.